


"I love you too" send

by noisettes



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really really short AU about them as highschoolers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you too" send

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own them.

" Who are you texting?" Ieyasu asked inquisitively towards his newly formed alliance with the one and only Magoichi Saica.

"Mitsunari" she offered nonchalantly.

He almost did a spit take. "Why?"

"I'm texting him 'I love you'."

"...." he wondered if he should inquire further but thought better of it.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to see your cause through till the end. Unless he apologizes of course. Then I might have to defect." she said without even looking up from her phone.

"Ah, glad to know." he said now slightly worried about the future and for his 'rival'.

* * *

On the other end of the line was a very angry and confused teenaged boy who was second guessing everything. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say MItsunari may have done something incredibly stupid or selfcentered. Hes prone to this. But she still loves him anyway,she just needs him to realize his own feelings for her.


End file.
